


[Podfic] To Die

by Jazoriah



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Captivity, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Punishment, References to Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 00:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1530563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazoriah/pseuds/Jazoriah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Podfic of Sarruby's intense little oneshot.</p>
<p>His secret discovered, Merlin's punishment is yet unknown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] To Die

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Die](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/47021) by Sarruby. 



 

**Podfic:** To Die

**Author:** Sarruby

**Length:** 31:35

**Download Link:**  [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/0fwcytpwvlmwh0a/To%20Die.mp3)

 

**Music:**

Trembling Hands - The Temper Trap

Amaryllis - Shinedown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey.
> 
> Felt like doing a Merlin one. Please tell me what you think! I'm still a bit iffy about how I'm doing this.


End file.
